Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by QueenOfCurls
Summary: After a breakup, can Lizzie and Gordo beat the odds and find love once again? Only time will tell...Please Read & Review! Thanks! :)
1. Tonight the Heartache's on Me

A/N: This is my first Lizzie Fan Fic, and it would be much appreciated if you could review and keep me updated on what you think about the story! Thanks a bunch!  
  
.:*Nobody Wants To Be Lonely*:.  
  
~Chapter One: Tonight the Heartache's on Me~  
  
An eerie silence was abruptly broken in the McGuire household as a faint whimpering ricocheted from room to room. Upstairs in the limelight of the television screen sat a teary eyed teenage girl. The look on her face was that of pure anguish, yet it was clear that even in such a moment of angst, Lizzie McGuire was nothing short than beautiful. Her flowing blonde hair cascaded down her slender back and her milky white skin shone brilliantly in the glare of the television. Her dazzling appearance was breathtaking, even if she was only in pajamas. With her perfect figure and porcelain-like face, Lizzie was every teenage boy's fantasy. That is, except for the one boy she loved the most.  
  
"Why, Gordo? Why," Lizzie muttered lifelessly to herself as she agonized in a moment of reverie. Only weeks before, she had relished in the enchantment she felt whenever David Gordon had caressed her skin or merely gazed into her stunning hazel eyes. She would give her life just to feel those sweeping emotions that the couple had shared almost every day of their one- month relationship. She knew deep inside that she was at fault for their curt and painstaking parting. It was her that had decided to call it quits on the love that she had cherished day in and day out. And it was also her who had turned away from her soul mate when he had needed her most. He even asked her endlessly to forgive and forget, begging his blonde haired beauty to take him back. Listening to Gordo crying on the phone for hours on end, Lizzie had had multiple chances to apologize for her hasty refusal to continue on their journey of infatuation. His arms had been wide open, and instead of running back to him, she chose to sit in the shadows, not knowing that weeks later it would be too late for any joyful reunion of their two shattered hearts. But what did she expect? When had she ever been capable of understanding anything of such high importance, let alone the prospect that she, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, had fallen head over heals in love?  
  
Turning off the television, Lizzie crawled into her four poster bed and found a moment of serenity in the warmth of the sheets concealing her body. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. It was times like these when his haunting words echoed across the room. "Lizzie darling, you know I still love you, but, I've been thinking, you should probably move on. What I'm trying to say honey is why should such a beautiful thing like you waste your time on me? Most likely, we'll never see each other over the summer. I love you so much baby, but maybe we are better off apart. Please don't be angry, I'm really sorry. I don't want to cut this off; I'm so lost without you. But being your boyfriend would just be too strenuous over the summer. I miss you enough as it is. You're still my angel from up above and I'll always be here for you. I mean, we're so close, nothing is really changing. But, I would like to avoid people thinking we're together. Instead, you'll be my secret crush. My secret soul mate. My secret sweetheart. And when school starts up again in the fall, the secret might disappear. Get it? Well, sweetheart, I've got to go. I still love you, with all my heart and all my soul. You still are my everything . . ."  
  
At the mention of "my everything" tears rapidly formed and condescended across Lizzie's cheeks. "You were my everything Gordo, didn't you realize that? You were my world; you completed me! Sometimes I couldn't tell where you stopped and where I began. How can you expect me to go on without you," she whispered as if Gordo was listening to her every word. She had become accustomed to feeling overwhelmed and confused. Her nightly tremors were due to this, and although she was overcome with emotion, the tears ceased only when she set foot outside the comforting doors of her room. So alone in her depression, Lizzie had no one to turn to, not even herself. This factor troubled her, and soon her outlook on life became simply bleak and dismal. No longer did she hold tight to hope or faith. She only knew pain and heartache, and as startling as it may seem, Lizzie did not wish to return to her previous state of exultation. She wanted to bask alone in her wallowing sorrows, reliving her blissful past solely in her dreams. Yet even so, these hallucinations only mirrored her prior happiness, and they were easily overcome with nightmares about Gordo and his courtesan Amanda.  
  
The notorious Amanda McKenna had been on Lizzie's mind since her former lover had glorified Amanda's presence. She was affectionately referred to as his "Mandy," allowing her to light up his life after he had been left in the dark by his past girlfriend. Although it hurt, the truth was that Gordo had moved on. Lizzie McGuire was his undeniable past, and Amanda was his inspiring future. Gordo's heart instantaneously craved Mandy. Lizzie remained yesterday's news, carelessly cast aside. In the weeks to come, she would be forgotten and replaced forever.  
  
Humming to herself Lizzie began to lose track of thought. But before she became overcome with slumber, she mumbled, "I was once filled with doubt. But it's all figured out. Nothing good can last. Sorry Gordo for letting you down. I guess I really wasn't the miracle you were looking for . . ." And with that, Lizzie fell into a restless sleep.  
  
* ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * ° * 


	2. She's All I Ever Had

.:*Nobody Wants to be Lonely*:.  
  
~Chapter Two: She's All I Ever Had~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A warning sign  
  
I missed the good part then I realized  
  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
  
I started looking for excuses  
  
Come on in  
  
I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
  
When the truth is  
  
I miss you  
  
Yeah the truth is  
  
That I miss you so  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There is something about music that keeps its distance even at the moment it engulfs us. It is at the same time outside and away from us and inside and part of us. In one sense it dwarfs us, and in another we master it. We are led on and on, and yet in some strange way we never lose control." The infamous words of Aaron Copland rung through David Gordon's head that sunny July afternoon. Gazing into the pale blue sky, he sighed and closed his eyes in retrospection. His muscular body lay upon the emerald grass, and his incapacity to move an inch was apparent. But three hours of marching would do that to you.  
  
At the brink of high school, Gordo walked in those doors with books in his hands, a Ti-83 graphing calculator in his pocket, a deep love for learning in his heart, and the hope that the future that lie ahead would be better than his past in junior high. Little did he know that he would be sprung so quickly into a world where reality never set in and twelve hours of marching back and forth along the football field was considered "fun." Yes, David Gordon had become a "bando." And he was proud of it too. He had been insecure in many more ways than one, but by becoming a member of the Marching Griffins he finally belonged to a "family."  
  
The world of high school marching band is anything but a piece of cake. Hours upon hours of merciless rehearsal are expected, and practice ranges from the scorching summer days to frigid winter nights. Requiring physical as well as mental stamina, membership in the Marching Griffins offered high school "misfits" the chance to belong. But that's what everyone needs isn't it? A high school student strives for a loving bond to be made with his companions, and Gordo found that in his fellow band members. The thing was none of this replaced "her." She was still gone.  
  
Pulling his knees to his chest, Gordo thought back to the months that had passed. To everyone else, Dave (as his friends now called him) was one of the most happy-go-lucky guys at Lincoln East. Dave face was always lit with a smile, beckoning everyone and anyone to him. He grown much taller, reaching a surprising height of 5'11''. Appearance had become one his strong points, with his toned body and defined muscles along his figure. Girls began flocking to him, especially the freshmen. And yet, none of this mattered to him. On May 14, a two-minute phone call caused his world to come crashing down around him. He could recall what she had said as if it were yesterday. "Gordo, I love you but.I think we should see other people." Those twelve words haunted Gordo each and every night before he closed his weary eyes. For two weeks straight, he cried himself to sleep, gasping for breath and hoping that he would awake from this nightmare. But to his prevail, nothing happened. His life, his love, his everything was lost to him forever. Lizzie wanted nothing to do with him.or so he thought. Swept up in depression, Gordo set himself up for rejection. Over the course of June and July, he threw himself at girls to impress his blonde haired beauty. In his confusion, he was convinced that Lizzie would come running back into his arms and give their relationship a second chance. Little did he know that his plan would come back to haunt him.  
  
Setting his sights on Amanda McKenna, Gordo fell "instantaneously" in love. She was nothing short than beautiful. Her sexy blonde highlighted hair fell delicately to her shoulders, giving off the aura of spunk and style Amanda was infamous for. Her tiny figure was full of curves, stopping guys dead in their tracks. She was every man's fantasy, and Gordo swept himself in her. Burying his life in her follies, he dedicated his summer to making Amanda happy. The two were seen painting the town red. Gordo spoiled that girl, and she loved taking advantage of her suitor. She had no intention of courting this young man whatsoever, but his obsession with her was too much to pass up. Lizzie saw right through the fake smile planted upon her face, and even approached Gordo about it. But by that time, he had plum forgot about his long lost love, and he was convinced that her accusations against Amanda were made in pure jealously. He couldn't have been so wrong. After three weeks of courtship, Gordo approached Amanda about the impending Homecoming that would soon arrive that year. In turning him down, she broke his heart and left the shattered pieces upon the floor. And unfortunately, Lizzie was not there during Gordo's time of need. Instead, she had fled in tears, too distraught in the sudden loss of him to be there to help. This time, they were finally over.  
  
Tears clung to Gordo's eyes as he recalled these past events. Little to Lizzie's knowledge, he missed her so. The intelligence he possessed did little for him now, for he could not even think of a way to approach his angel in apology. Friends had told him to give up, and he tried. But he remembered something he had said to her in May.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Lizzie darling, I love you more than any man ever will, so help me God."  
  
"Oh Gordo! *pulling him into a passionate kiss* Will you always love me?"  
  
"Yes Lizzie, I will love you for always and forever. I will never let go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
.He wasn't letting go. There had to be a way. There just had to! And with that, Gordo ran in haste to the practice field. Placing his trumpet "Amy" into its case, he clamored to the band room. Stashing his instrument in his locker, he grabbed a hold of his cell phone. His fingers graced the buttons in a flash. He had not dialed this number in such a long time, and yet his fingers knew the way.  
  
*Ring! Ring! Ring!*  
  
Hi everyone! It's me, Lizzie. You've reached my cellie! I'm sorry I'm not available at the moment, but leave me a message and I'll gladly get back with you all! ::kiss:: Love you all!  
  
*Beeep!*  
  
Taking a deep breath, Gordo lay himself on the line. It was all or nothing, and the time was now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
But when I say I love you, darling, that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in.  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part, we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And with that Gordo ended the call. Muttering to himself, "Third time's the charm," he walked out to his car and drove back home feeling more alone than ever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Author's Note: Please don't take my earlier comments about Marching Band as offensive. Most of my friends are involved in this excruciating athletic activity and I have the utmost respect for it. I myself wish I had the time and dedication to take part in such a rewarding event, but instead I must stay in the symphony simply for time purposes.* 


End file.
